Responsibility
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!
1. Decisions

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**A/N: **Special thanks to LittleFallenAngel333 for reviewing all the way through the prequel to this! THANK YOU! Also, thanks to everyone who's read, alerted and favourited the prequel!

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter One – Decisions**

_**Previously:**_

_Jennifer turned around finally to look at him, revealing a large bump at the front of her stomach. Resting her hand on it, she looked up at Castiel with tear filled eyes, saying her next sentence through gritted teeth. _

_"Come and meet your unborn baby." _

* * *

Castiel couldn't speak. He just stood looking at Jennifer and the bump on her front.

"Yeah…_your _unborn baby. The one we both made the night before we defeated the Devil." Jennifer said, tears falling down her face.

The angel didn't notice tears in his own eyes when he moved forward. Jennifer took a deep breath and decided that the long heart to heart could wait and she took Castiel's hands, pressing them onto the bump. Then she started to sing.

"_You can reach me by railway,  
You can reach me by trail way,  
You can reach me on an airplane,  
You can reach me with your mind…" _

As she sang, Castiel felt a movement against his hands, gasping and trying to pull back but Jennifer held his wrists tightly, keeping his hands there.

"_You can reach me by caravan,  
__Cross the desert like an Arab Man,__  
I don't care how you get here,  
Just get here if you can…" _

There was movement again and then Castiel felt something hit his hand and looked to Jennifer who looked down at her belly, rubbing the bump before holding Castiel's hands to it again.

"This is your daddy…" she whispered to the bump, "You're daddy's come home my little angel."

The sound of its mother's voice made the baby kick again and tears escaped the angel's eyes. He helped make this tiny little human that was currently moving about inside its mother. It felt like it was happy for its daddy to be home. Taking Castiel's hand in her own, Jennifer took him to the quite-frankly-uncomfortable-looking sofa and they sat down.

"Is this our son or our daughter?" Castiel asked earning a shrug from Jennifer.

"I don't know." She replied, "I don't want to know…I'm just happy I have a baby growing in here."

Castiel put his hands back and leaned forward, kissing the bump. There was a kick after and Jennifer gripped his hand.

"Wow…" she breathed, "It's happy to know you're here."

"Hello, my little angel," Castiel said softly, placing another hand on the bump.

There was another kick and Jennifer placed her hand on top of Castiel's, rubbing the bump reassuringly.

"Daddy's here, Sunshine." She whispered, looking up to Castiel, "I need to know something."

Castiel looked up, waiting for her to ask her question.

"Is this baby human or part angel…?"

"Since I was almost human when we conceived it, I'm sure it is human." Castiel answered, feeling Jennifer's hand grip his tighter.

"I need to know for certain…I need to know so I can prepare properly." Jennifer said softly.

"I'll find out when I return to Heaven, I'm sure." Castiel replied, a little surprised when Jennifer leaned forward to get a small photo album.

She held it to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to see your baby?"

Castiel nodded and Jennifer opened the album.

"This is at six weeks." She said, pointing to the baby on the first photo.

Castiel's eyes widened and he touched the photo.

"See how small it is?"

Castiel nodded and smiled at Jennifer.

"You've kept all the photos?" He asked, Jennifer nodding and turning to the next photo.

"This is at twelve weeks," She explained, "Can you see the changes?"

Castiel nodded and Jennifer turned to the next one.

"This is one I had yesterday." She whispered, "Now it's quite developed look, fingers and toes, identifiable facial features…"

"Wow…" Castiel breathed, neither of them realising they'd been cuddled up while looking at the photos.

Jennifer looked up at Castiel and searched his eyes for honesty.

"Will you stay?"

Castiel looked at Jennifer and thought about how to put this without worrying her.

"I have to return to Heaven to find out if our baby is fully human or not, and then I shall ask Father for permission to return to you." He whispered, "I will have to return to tell you his answer anyway…"

"You have to leave now don't you…"

That was a statement, not a question, and the girl looked so sad that her lover had to leave again.

"Yes." Castiel answered, "I'm being called by Father."

Jennifer nodded before closing the album and thinking for a moment. Castiel was about to stand but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks as she still looked to her lap. Looking up, she leaned over, and kissed Castiel's lips, cupping his cheek and keeping hold of his wrist. Castiel felt the bump pressing against him and the baby kicked again, causing Jennifer to gasp and break the kiss.

"Do you still love me?" She asked, her thumb stroking soothing lines across Castiel's cheek.

"Yes, I do." Castiel replied, kissing her lovingly and slowly.

He'd remembered just how she liked a tender kiss: No tongues, force or movement, just one capturing of lips that lingered for a while.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, finding himself with his arms wrapped around her.

Jennifer couldn't answer, so thrilled Castiel still loved her, even if she didn't believe him before she knew now after that kiss. She nodded and kissed him once more.

"I really need to go." Castiel whispered, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Castiel." Jennifer whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

With a flutter of wings, the angel was gone, leaving Jennifer feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

Castiel returned the following day. It was 9:34pm, he noticed as he looked at the clock. Jennifer sat singing to the baby, giggling as it kicked and moved around in her womb. She heard the fluttering of wings but didn't turn.

"Jennifer," Castiel began, "I have answers to your questions."

Jennifer smiled to herself and merely patted the sofa at the side of her, trying not to worry about the answers Castiel had for her. The angel moved towards the sofa and sat down, taking Jennifer's hand in his own so the young woman would look at him. She truly was glowing through her pregnancy. She beamed down at her stomach and rubbed it gently before looking up at Castiel.

"If you're here to let me down do it quickly." She whispered, her smile replaced by a frown and a trembling lower lip.

"First of all, your baby is fully human," Castiel began, seeing relief wash over Jennifer's eyes despite her face remaining sad, "And Father thinks that I should stay with you."

"For how long?" Jennifer asked, relieved that she'd get to spend some time with Castiel.

"Forever." Castiel replied, "And I can still keep my powers, just at my original level."

Jennifer smiled beautifully and tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth to keep from screaming with delight. Castiel smiled back at her, so widely he thought his face would split in two. Raising hesitant hands, Jennifer cupped Castiel's face gently before leaning forward slowly. Castiel met her lips halfway and they shared a slow but passionate kiss that lasted about ten seconds. Pulling away Jennifer jumped when the baby started kicking again.

"Yes, Honey…Daddy's home now…home for good." She whispered, rubbing the bump again.

"Yes, my little one," Castiel said softly, rubbing the bump himself, "Daddy's home."

There was an excited kick and the couple laughed, Jennifer leaning into Castiel's side.

"We're gonna have to get you some new clothes. You can't wear that all the time." She said with a smile.

"I like this though," Castiel protested, "I don't want to change it."

"But you need to so you can fit in with others, Baby." She explained, "You can keep it for going off to see to angelic business if you have any, but while you're at home you'll want to be comfortable and to fit in."

Castiel nodded reluctantly. Jennifer understood more about humans than he did, (since she was one) so he would need to follow her instruction.

"I'm going to call Sam, Dean and my Dad…they need to know about this." She said with a sigh, "They might not be too happy that you left me, but you're back now and that's what matters."

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered.

"Pardon?" Jennifer asked, looking for eye contact from the angel.

"I'm sorry for leaving you...I shouldn't have. You loved me and took care of me…and I took advantage of it, abandoning you when you needed me the most."

"No, Cassie…" Jennifer said in an almost whisper, "Now is when I need you the most."

"Can you forgive me?" The angel asked, looking for reassurance.

"You were forgiven the moment you came back." She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel whispered back, kissing Jennifer's lips languidly.

* * *

The three men stood staring at Jennifer's stomach.

"You're pregnant!" Dean exclaimed, earning glares from everyone else.

"Oh, that's what this is!" Jennifer began, "I've been wondering what it was for months!"

"You moron." Sam muttered, moving forward to hug Jennifer carefully, "Congratulations, Jen."

"So where is he?" Bobby asked.

"Who?" Jennifer countered, knowing full well who Bobby was talking about.

"You know who I mean." Bobby said with a slight snarl.

Castiel appeared from nowhere and Jennifer grabbed his hand.

"I'm here, Bobby." Castiel said calmly.

"So you finally came back then." Bobby growled, "Good timing."

"Dad!" Jennifer warned, "He had no clue I was pregnant."

Castiel gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Bobby glared at Castiel.

"He's staying with me…not as a human, but God has allowed him to stay with me and still keep his angelic power." She explained, "I know he left me but we're moving on."

Her hand moved to her bump and she gripped Castiel's hand as tight as she could. This was the first time she'd ever really stood up to her dad, she normally just followed his orders, but not now.

"We have a baby to think about." She said sternly, "We love each other, and we're going to make this work."

Bobby's expression softened and Jennifer released Castiel's hand, moving towards her father and wrapping her arms around him. Pulling back she rubbed the bump and introduced the family to the baby.

* * *

That night, the family sat and looked at the photos from the scans, smiling and laughing about what the kid would look like if it had wings and a halo. The hunters left Jennifer's house at around 6:30pm because the poor girl was suffering with back pain and they'd been there for four hours anyway. Bobby went back home to double check that this pregnancy wasn't part of any prophecy while Dean and Sam headed to Florida to bring back Brooke and Gabriel.

Castiel, for the first time in half a year, climbed into bed beside his lover, wrapping his arms around her protectively and resting a hand on the bump. Whispering words of love and sharing soft kisses, Jennifer finally fell asleep. Castiel remained to watch over her and their child through the night.

-TBC-


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Two – Meet the Parents **

Jennifer awoke on a beautiful sunny morning, the sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains over the bed, bathing her in a stunning golden glow. It was the Sunday after Castiel's definite return, and she rolled on her back to see him propped up on one elbow looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning." He whispered, kissing Jennifer's lips gently before helping her sit up and then kissing the baby bump, "Good morning, little one."

There was no kick and Castiel looked concerned.

"It's okay, it doesn't always kick." Jennifer assured him, kissing him passionately, "Good morning, Castiel."

She looked down at the bump and placed her hand on it.

"Good morning, Sweetie Pie." She whispered to the baby, finding no response from the child.

Castiel brushed some of Jennifer's long hair out of her face and kissed her again, smiling when she moved closer to him.

"So, your dad's coming to visit today, huh?" She asked, earning an eager nod and a grin from Castiel.

"Yes he is." The angel replied, "And I don't want you to be nervous, he isn't how people make him out to be."

Jennifer smiled and kissed Castiel again.

"Gabriel and Brooke are coming too, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"And Dean, and Sam, and your father." He added.

Jennifer thought and panic set in.

"I'd better get up and decide what meal I'm gonna make. I mean, I'm going to have to cook something…" She muttered, "Oh no…I didn't plan anything!"

"Jen, calm down." Castiel said softly, "You're going to get yourself upset and it's not good for the baby."

Jennifer took a deep breath before going to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched before heading towards the bathroom. Castiel climbed out of bed and clicked his fingers, dressing himself back in the "Holy Tax Accountant" attire before sighing and rolling his eyes. He wasn't to dress in this outfit if he was just staying in the house, so he clicked his fingers and settled for a pair of dark blue jeans and a powder blue button-up shirt. Moving to Jennifer's closet, the angel pulled out one of her maternity dresses, a dark pink, three-quarter sleeved one that reached her knees when she wore it.

* * *

After preparing herself a salad and placing it in the fridge, Jennifer decided to order pizza for the others. The stuff made her feel nauseous as Hell because of the pregnancy, but she would just breathe through her mouth and when they'd all finished, spray air freshener around. There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared with Brooke.

"Hi!" Brooke called, hugging Jennifer and kissing her cheek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone…not 'til Cassie knew."

Brooke hugged Castiel too while Gabriel hugged Jennifer. There was a kick and Gabriel gasped.

"The baby kicked!" He exclaimed, "It kicked!"

Jennifer laughed and jumped when a rather large kick came along.

"Whoa, that was a big one…"

Then there was a knock at the front door of the tiny house. Jennifer moved forward and opened the door to see the Winchesters and her father.

"Hi," She said softly, running a hand over the bump.

"Jen…" Dean breathed, "You look stunning."

Jennifer smiled and blushed.

"Thank you."

He kissed her cheek and headed into the house, greeting the others. Sam followed him in, wrapping his arms around the young mother-to-be.

"Hey, Jen. How's the baby doing?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Kicking a lot." Jennifer replied with a laugh, "The baby's great thanks, Sammy."

Sam headed inside to see the others and Bobby stepped inside, holding his daughter close to him.

"You okay, my girl?" Bobby asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I'm good thanks." Jennifer replied, "You okay?"

"I'm great thanks." Bobby said softly before talking to the bump, "Hey, how's my favourite grandchild?"

There was a kick and the foot was visible through the dress.

"Oh my God…" Bobby breathed.

"You called?"

The group spun around and there stood God, smiling and buzzing with Heavenly Grace.

"Father!" Gabriel cried, both he and Castiel hugging their Father before He turned to the others.

"Dean, Sam, Bobby…"

The Winchesters and Bobby nodded, all a little stunned at what they were seeing. God then turned to Brooke and smiled, the young woman smiling back and taking Gabriel's hand. Then God looked for the most important person in the room and saw her, the maternal glow around her strikingly beautiful.

"Jennifer."

Jennifer looked up into the eyes of the Lord and smiled, moving towards him a little sheepishly.

"Don't be afraid, it's alright," God assured her, wrapping his arms around the young woman and placing a hand on her bump.

A million sensations went through her at once and she held onto God tightly, afraid of what was happening to her.

"Just introducing myself to the child, Jennifer, that's all." God assured the young woman who smiled weakly at Him, "How are you keeping?"

He took her hand they moved to the living room.

"I'm alright thank you," Jennifer replied, "A bit of back pain but that's normal in pregnancy apparently. How's Heaven?"

"Chaotic still." God replied, "We are clearing up the mess but as all things do, it takes time."

Jennifer nodded and jumped as the baby kicked again.

"Wow, this baby's kicking hard today…" She breathed, "Really hard…"

God placed his hand on her stomach and she felt very calm.

"I've calmed the little tyke down a little," God whispered, "It must be very stressful for you, Jennifer. You look tired, young one."

Jennifer smiled and went to get up when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go." Brooke said, patting her friend on the shoulder while Castiel and Dean went to get the drinks.

Castiel passed Jennifer her salad and the others enjoyed their pizza.

"I thought this stuff made you sick." Dean said, his comment muffled around a mouthful of pizza.

"If I don't smell the air, I'll be alright." Jennifer said, happily eating her salad.

* * *

"Will you have enough space here for a baby, Jen?" Bobby asked, "I mean, no offence, Honey but the place is small."

Jennifer looked around and sighed.

"Yes it is, but I have nowhere else to go."

Bobby smirked and ducked his head.

"'Course you do, you cute little idjit!" He laughed, looking back up at his daughter "Come back home, huh?"

Jennifer gazed at her father with wide eyes.

"You'd really let us live with you…and a baby? Dad, I'll need a lot of space…"

"Listen, I got a spare room for the kid, and you can stay with Castiel in your room." Bobby said softly, "I'd love for you to come back home. Both of you."

Jennifer gripped Castiel's hand in her own and smiled.

"When can we move back in?" she asked, glowing more than ever.

"Come back today and we'll get this place sold." Bobby replied, "If you want you can head upstairs now and pack your things together."

Jennifer grinned and laughed, standing up quite easily, despite her bump and hugging her father. Castiel stood up and helped the young girl pack her things up.

Heading back home it would just be like old times, hopefully apart from the demons…

-TBC-


	3. Taken

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Three – Taken**

_**Two and a Half Months Later**_

Castiel pressed his forehead to Jennifer's as they kissed by the firelight, sealing their marriage as a bond. The hunters, God and the Archangel Gabriel applauded as the couple were officially married by God. There would be no honeymoon or wedding night lovin' because purely and simply, no-one wanted anything like _that _going in with a baby due in two week's time.

"I love you." Jennifer said above the cheering.

"I love you too." Castiel replied, kissing Jennifer again so hard her breath flew out of her lungs so quickly she almost collapsed.

The baby kicked quite hard again and Jennifer groaned in pain.

"Jen, are you alright?" Castiel asked, grabbing Jennifer's arms as she swayed slightly.

"Are you sure this kid's completely human?" She asked, groaning in pain again when the baby kicked so hard the foot was visible through the material of her wedding dress.

God was by her side in an instant, placing a hand on her stomach again to calm the baby.

"Wow, this baby is ready to come out." The Lord commented, "It's okay, Jennifer. All will be well."

There was something that Jennifer just didn't trust. It wasn't normal for a baby to kick so hard it hurt surely…

"Are you planning on having a baby shower for the little one?" God asked, placing a comforting arm around the stunning mother-to-be.

"I would but only Brooke and I would be there. Would there be any point?"

God smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, four women appeared in the salvage yard.

"I would like you to meet four of my beautiful daughters." God said, beckoning one in the body of a young blonde woman, who had bright blue eyes and was wearing a purple dress with black flowers on it.

"This is Dina, the Angel of Learning."

Dina smiled at the expectant mother and hugged her gently.

"You have found a beautiful mate, Castiel." She commented, "Your baby is going to be absolutely precious."

The couple thanked her and Castiel hugged his sister, while God beckoned forward the next girl who was in the body of a Goth girl who had black and purple hair, with a black hoodie and black jeans on.

"This is Iofiel, the Angel of Beauty."

Jennifer greeted the Angel of Beauty with a hug, a little shocked when the angel leaned forward and kissed the bump. Castiel greeted her with a hug, now chatting away with her too.

God brought the third girl forward, another blonde who had green eyes and wore jeans and a green tank top, with a baseball cap over her blonde bob.

"This is Sofiel, the Angel of Nature."

Sofiel hugged and kissed Jennifer's forehead, cupping her cheek.

"Do not fear the birth, Jennifer. It is all only nature running it's course." She said softly, kissing Jennifer's cheek before moving to speak with her older brother.

"And finally we have Muriel, the Angel of Emotions."

A young woman with red hair and a yellow summer dress stepped forward, almost cradling Jennifer to her. She kissed the young woman's forehead and moved to speak to Castiel.

God moved behind Jennifer and took her hand.

"Come with me."

Jennifer walked alongside the Lord Almighty as they trekked through the salvage yard, the bottom of the girl's wedding dress protected from the dirt by a wave of God's hand.

"Castiel will always protect you." God said, "Always remember that."

Jennifer was confused.

"Of course…" she replied, "I know that."

God nodded before kissing her forehead and vanishing.

_Okay…weird…_

"Jen?"

Castiel moved behind her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

Jennifer turned to look at him and smiled, kissing him gently.

"I'm fine." She whispered, "Come on, let's go back."

Castiel gripped her a bit tighter. The girl hissed in pain and tried to push the angel from her.

"Cas…you're hurting me...and the baby..."

Castiel smiled grimly and his form changed into someone else, someone scarily familiar to Jennifer.

"Hey, Sweetheart." The being said, turning his eyes as black as they come.

Jennifer went to scream but the demon covered her mouth.

"Shhh," he hissed, "Come, come…that won't do."

The young woman fell silent and the demon removed his hand.

"What do you want with my baby, Alastair?"

"Oh, I could use some fresh meat for my torture exercises…"

Tears filled Jennifer's eyes and she tried to break free of his grip. She couldn't…she just couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. The eyes then rolled from black to white.

The pair of them then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Castiel felt a pain in his stomach and hunched over, knowing exactly what had just happened.

"Castiel!" Sofiel cried, holding onto her brother.

"Jennifer…" Castiel breathed, rushing through the maze of trucks and cars until he came across a message written in the dirt on the floor:

"_Your baby is mine." _

-TBC-


	4. Arrival

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Four – Arrival**

It didn't take long to find the whereabouts of Alastair and Jennifer and Gabriel was able to smite him quickly. However, the stress of the entire event had sent Jennifer into labour two weeks early. Gabriel and Castiel had set out to find her, taking Brooke with them just in case. Brooke was the only person in the group who knew _anything _about delivering babies, since she'd delivered her baby sister in the back of a van, on a side road in Kentucky.

Jennifer had awoken from being unconscious. Castiel's voice had woken her up and the shock of being chained up in a dark dirty room had caused her waters to break. Castiel, Brooke and Gabriel had found a small cave not far from where Jennifer had been held.

"Brooke," Gabriel began, "Help me draw protection wards and sigils. I don't want any demons to be able to find this baby."

"Can't we just take her home?" Brooke asked, before picking up a stone and drawing around the cave walls and floor.

"No!" Castiel exclaimed, "No-one is risking my wife or our baby by transporting us back."

"But, Cas…you can't expect her to give birth in here!" Brooke protested.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jennifer cried after recovering from another contraction, "I'm in enough pain without being transported and moved about…and having to put up with you arguing!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Jennifer who was beginning to sweat, still in her wedding dress.

"I'm not risking baby!" She cried, "I won't do it! I'll give birth here, Brooke! Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine here."

Brooke nodded.

"Okay, Sweetie."

After finishing the wards and sigils, Brooke asked one of the angels to change Jennifer into something more comfortable, so Gabriel gave her a cotton summer dress that would allow easy access during delivery and enable the poor woman to breathe.

_**

* * *

Hour Three**_

"What do you mean I'm only dilated one centimetre?" Jennifer cried, the sweat beginning to show upon her brow.

"I mean what I say…one centimetre. You're doing great to say you have no pain relief." Brooke said, trying to encourage the young hunter as she lay on the blanket Gabriel had quickly thought up, tears staining her cheeks, "Are you okay or do you need to change position?"

Jennifer nodded.

"I'm okay…"

Jennifer looked over at Castiel with tearful eyes and she broke into sobs, Castiel swiftly embracing her.

"Hey…come on, don't cry, Jen" He said, softly.

"I can't do this, Cas…" she whimpered, "I can't…it hurts so much."

Castiel held her head to his chest and sighed, closing his eyes. He'd do anything to be able to make this birth easier, and take the pain away.

"I know…I know it hurts, my darling." He replied, Gabriel and Brooke's breath hitching as they heard Castiel call Jennifer that name.

It was said with so much tenderness and love it was unreal.

"I'm so scared!" She cried again, "Why is this happening two weeks early?"

"You've suffered a shock, Sweetheart," Castiel said softly, pressing a loving kiss to Jennifer's head, "The baby must be eager though, I mean who wouldn't be eager to be born so they could meet a mother like you."

Jennifer smiled and she and her lover shared a passionate kiss. As Castiel let her go to sit her back up, Jennifer screamed and he grabbed her hand, letting her hold it as tight as she had to.

"Breathe in and out…in and out…" he soothed, "You're doing so well! I'm so proud of you…"

Jennifer breathed in and out as the contraction passed and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Brooke they're getting worse!" she cried, her midwife getting the towels and warm water Gabriel had managed to mojo up.

Why the angel couldn't magic a bed up was beyond them all, but to be honest the poor guy was using a lot of his Grace trying to keep the place protected, as was Castiel, and Jennifer simply didn't want to be moved. She was in enough pain as it was.

"Good, that means they're progressing and you'll be dilating some more soon." Brooke replied, passing a bowl of water to Castiel, "That's for her. When she starts to get really sweaty you need to dab her forehead with it."

Castiel nodded, and placed a tender kiss to Jennifer's temple.

_**

* * *

Hour Twelve**_

"Good girl!" Brooke encouraged, "Breathe in and out…that's it. We're approaching the halfway mark now, you're four centimetres! Well done you're doing brilliantly!"

Jennifer's head rested against her lover's shoulder and he dabbed her forehead, which was starting to sweat quite a lot.

Gabriel was sat on Jennifer's other side, letting the young woman use his right side as a backrest along with Castiel's left. She sobbed and turned to Gabriel while Castiel got another washcloth.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," he whispered, "You're doing great."

"You're damn right she is!" Brooke agreed, "She's amazing."

"She's wonderful." Castiel added, everyone smiling when Jennifer finally did.

"Sorry for using you as a pillow, Gabriel." She whispered weakly, sobbing again through exhaustion.

"Don't be sorry, Sweet Cheeks, I'm glad I can help." Gabriel replied, "Thought I was gonna be useless to you."

Jennifer smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek.

"You've been wonderful."

Castiel brought a clean cloth while Gabriel thought up some more clean gloves for Brooke.

"Brooke! Another one's coming!" she cried, squeezing Castiel's hand so tightly he let out a yelp.

"Jen, not so tight, Honey…not so tight!" He howled, his eyes watering from the pain he felt in his fingers.

"YOU THINK THAT HURTS?" Jennifer yelled, "TRY FEELING THIS!"

_**

* * *

Hour Twenty-Four**_

Castiel's prayer was disturbed by the screaming of his partner as a very large and painful contraction hit her like a brick wall.

"CASTIEL!" she cried, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

She sobbed her way through, trying to breathe as Brooke and Castiel told her to. She then buried her face in Castiel's chest.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't take it! Twenty-four fucking hours of labour and I'm nine centimetres dilated! WHY DOES THE LAST ONE TAKE SO LONG?"

Castiel frowned and kissed her cheek softly.

"Shhh, hush, Jennifer. Don't be getting so worried, my Angel you'll be fine."

By this time, everyone was growing weary, but Brooke had taken over nursing Jennifer while Gabriel and Castiel prayed to their Father. To their surprise, strobes of light flashed as angels arrived from many different garrisons to stand around the cave, protecting the baby and it's mother from the demon visitors waiting outside.

_**

* * *

Hour Twenty-Eight**_

"Push, Jen! Push for me!" Brooke said, as calmly as she could.

Jennifer tried so hard, but it wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry, Brooke!" She cried, "I can't!"

"You have no choice, Jen. This baby's a breech so it's gonna be harder." Brooke told her, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Castiel was now sat by her side and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Try again, Jen…you can do it!"

Hearing her lover's words, Jennifer pushed so hard tears fell from her eyes and she almost vomited, screaming so loud both armies outside winced at the sound. Gabriel passed Castiel a new bowl of water and then he passed Brooke a new pair of gloves.

"The legs are out, well done!" Brooke exclaimed, changing her gloves, "Good girl, another contraction will be here in a moment so brace yourself…"

Jennifer was now sweating insanely, her hair plastered to her forehead. She reached out for Castiel and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him viciously towards her.

"You come near me ever again in any way, shape or form! SO HELP ME, CASTIEL I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Brooke looked up at the now frightened former angel.

"Pay attention to what she's saying, because I've got a feeling she means it…" She said, looking back under Jennifer's dress.

Jennifer felt the next contraction and screamed, gripping Castiel tightly. He kissed her forehead and dabbed it some more, Gabriel sitting by her other side and holding her other hand.

"Oh God! Can I push again?" She asked.

"Yes!" Brooke replied, "Push!"

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Jennifer screamed, Castiel holding her tightly in his arms and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well done, we've got most of the torso out! One more push!"

Jennifer sobbed.

"I can't!" She cried, turning to the two men by her sides, "Can't one of you do it for me?"

"Push! Come on! We'll have a beautiful baby in no time!" Brooke encouraged, lifting Jennifer's legs around her waist to give the poor girl some leverage.

Jennifer pushed and out came the gorgeous new born, causing Jennifer to shiver slightly, and Castiel to sigh with relief. Brooke cut the umbilical cord and went to clean the baby up.

"Congratulations," she said softly, "You've got a girl!"

Jennifer and Castiel's faces shone so brightly they could've lit up a whole city. After Brooke quickly cleaned her up, Jennifer took the beautiful little girl in her arms and began to cry again, this time with happiness and relief that it was all over. Castiel watched as his lover bonded with the child she'd just carried for eight months and two weeks, and spent twenty-eight hours in labour with. It was now one-twenty in the morning on Sunday and Jennifer was holding their precious baby. The couple had decided on two names. If it was a boy, the baby would have been Michael Robert, and if a girl (which this baby was) the baby would've been Grace Karen.

"Hi, Grace," she whispered through her tears, "I'm your Momma…yes I am…I'm your Momma…"

Castiel was moved to tears when Jennifer passed their daughter to him.

"Hey there, Grace…" he whispered to the child he held in his arms, "You might not know me so well…but I'm your Daddy."

"She's so beautiful." Gabriel whispered, kissing Jennifer's forehead, "Well done you two."

"She's got her Daddy's hair, definitely." Jennifer laughed, Castiel running a finger gently over the child's head before passing her back to Jennifer.

Grace's eyes opened and met her mother's, a loving bond instantly appearing between them.

"Oh, Jennifer …" Castiel breathed, looking at his daughter and then his lover, "She looks just like you!"

The couple sat in silence, admiring the small life they'd made and that they had all helped to bring into the world. Gabriel and Brooke smiled and hugged one another, moving to look at the newborn.

-TBC-


	5. Safe

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Five – Safe**

The demons and angels became locked in a battle outside when God came. His Grace and power managed to kill every demon before he sent his angels home to Heaven. Entering the cave he found Castiel cradling the young woman to him as she slept, their baby girl held in her arms. God smiled at the angel who beckoned him over. Gabriel meanwhile cuddled Brooke who slept in his arms.

"This is Grace Karen Singer." Castiel whispered, smiling down at his baby.

God smiled widely at the child who gurgled happily at him.

"Congratulations, my boy." God said, just as quietly, "How's Jennifer?"

"She's still in a little pain but apparently it's normal." Castiel said softly, "She's so tired."

"Well twenty-eight hours is a long time." God chuckled, smiling when the young woman opened her eyes.

She saw God and smiled beautifully at him.

"Hello, Jennifer." God began, "Congratulations, my child."

"Thank you." Jennifer replied, beaming at her little girl who was flexing her fingers and making small noises.

"I've come to bring you home. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in your own bed than on this cave floor." God said as Gabriel woke Brooke up, "Come, my children, let's get you home."

* * *

Bobby cradled his grandchild as he sat next to his daughter.

"And you went twenty-eight hours with no pain relief?" Bobby asked, "The angels didn't give you any?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"They were concentrating on protecting the cave more than anything." She said softly, resting back against Castiel's t-shirt clad chest as he nestled her between his legs.

Jennifer was just grateful to be back in her own bed now, Castiel holding her safely in his arms.

"You'll check the wards and sigils every day, right?" Jennifer asked, "Please…?"

"Sure, Honey. I'll even go over them every month so they're as fresh and working as good as ever." Bobby replied, "God, she's beautiful."

Jennifer beamed and leaned forward, wincing a little at the pain in her stomach as she moved. She'd pulled a couple of muscles in her abdomen when she was pushing, but she ignored the pain now and she sat up, leaning into her dad looking for comfort and support. Bobby wrapped an arm around his daughter and held her close.

"I might not always tell you, Jen…" Bobby began, looking his daughter right in the eyes, "But I am so goddamn proud of you."

Jennifer smiled and Bobby kissed her forehead, passing the baby back to her mother before patting Castiel's shoulder.

"Congratulations, guys." He said on the way out, "I'll let Sam and Dean in, okay?"

Castiel nodded as Jennifer sat back against his chest.

* * *

The youngest Winchester poked his head around the door and smiled at the couple as he made his way over to the bed, followed by Dean.

"This is Grace Karen," Jennifer whispered, smiling proudly at her little girl who gurgled.

She passed the little girl to Sam who beamed at the tiny girl in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Jen…really…" Sam said softly, hearing a gurgle from the baby, "Yeah, it's Uncle Sammy."

Dean kissed Jennifer's cheek and sat beside her.

"Wow…" he breathed, "Look at her..."

"Big girl." Sam joked, earning a scowl from Dean.

Sam passed the baby to Dean who looked up at him and his breath hitched.

"God…she looks just like you Jen, except with Cas' hair…"

Jennifer giggled and turned to look at Castiel, both of them sharing a passionate kiss. Pulling back, the young girl was breathless, pressing herself to Castiel for comfort and assurance. The angel wrapped his arms around the young girl and held her close, entering her thoughts for a moment like they'd do if they had a moment when they just needed to speak to one another when there were too many people in the room to do so.

"_I'm here, Jen. Don't worry about a thing…" _

Jennifer smiled sweetly as Dean passed Grace back and she reached her finger out to stroke the baby's cheek. A tiny hand wrapped around her finger and squeezed, Jennifer's breath catching in her throat. Castiel reached out to stroke the baby's other cheek and the other tiny hand wrapped around _his_ finger. Sam and Dean watched as the baby and her parents bonded with a single touch and smiled at each other.

"We'll leave you to it," Dean whispered, "I bet you're tired, huh?"

Jennifer smiled, as did Castiel and the brothers left them to spend time with their baby.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel checked the baby for any signs of illness. If anything were to happen to his niece and he'd missed it he'd never forgive himself. Castiel stayed by Jennifer's side, holding her hand as they watched Gabriel check Grace over.

"She's stunning isn't she," he whispered, "Damn, just like her Momma. "

Jennifer smiled as Gabriel passed the child back to Jennifer. The baby began to cry and Jennifer immediately began to comfort and hush her.

"I bet you're hungry, huh, Gracie?" Jennifer said softly.

Gabriel smiled before leaving.

"I'll leave you to it." He said with a chuckle.

Jennifer smiled down at the little one before unbuttoning the nightdress she wore so she could feed the baby.

She gasped at the feeling; she still wasn't used to it yet.

"It feels so weird…" She said, laughing a little, "But so wonderful…I'm feeding our baby, Cassie."

Castiel smiled and kissed Jennifer's temple.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cassie…despite what I said in the cave I do want you to be near me…All the time."

Castiel smiled and kissed Jennifer's lips softly, only to have the girl pull away when the baby gurgled to say she'd finished.

"Good girl," Jennifer whispered, fastening the nightdress back up, "My beautiful little baby."

"You never want to let her go do you?" Castiel whispered, seeing sadness cross over Jennifer's eyes.

"No…never," Jennifer replied as tears filled her dark brown eyes, "But I have to at some point, right?"

Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Well, it seems to me that she's enjoying being here right now…so you don't have to let her go just yet."

Jennifer smiled and kissed Castiel's lips again.

"Thank you for staying with me all the way through…" she whispered, "I know I said some horrible things to you and I know you were only trying to help…"

Castiel shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about that." He said softly, "I'd stay with you through anything and everything, you know that."

Jennifer nodded and turned back to the little girl who was playing with Jennifer's long hair.

"If it kills me I'm going to keep you and our baby safe." Castiel continued, "Nothing's going to take either of you from me again."

Jennifer leaned back into Castiel's embrace and he kissed her temple, her cheek, and then her neck, and after that he leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead.

"I love my little angel."

This is what humans meant by Apple Pie. Wife, house, child.

Castiel wasn't even human, yet he had all these things already, and no-one – no – nothing was going to take that from him.

-TBC-


	6. Smile

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Six – Smile**

Yeah, looking after a baby was tough, but by following the baby books and experiences that Bobby told them, Jennifer and Castiel were doing a damn good job.

Jennifer lay on the bed she shared with Castiel, little Grace in between her elbows she was propping herself up with. Kicking her legs and waving her arms about, the baby grabbed her mother's finger held it tight. Castiel entered the room and Jennifer moved onto her right side so Castiel could see the baby. Climbing onto the bed, Castiel lay on his left side, kissing the young woman tenderly before smiling at Grace.

"Hey, Gracie." He whispered, "Who's a beautiful little girl, huh?"

Grace looked at her father with those stunning brown eyes and kicked her legs.

"Gracie Kay's a beautiful little girl." Jennifer answered, tickling the baby's tummy lightly.

That was the baby's special nickname that would make her gurgle with what they hoped was delight. Grace hadn't smiled yet, but she was only five weeks old and the average first smile was at six weeks so the couple weren't worried.

Just as they were thinking about it, and as Jennifer tickled the little one's belly she let out a tiny laugh and a smile graced her beautiful little face.

"Cassie, she's smiling." Jennifer whispered, looking at the gorgeous grin across the baby's face.

"I know…she's so beautiful…" Castiel whispered in disbelief.

Jennifer tickled her a little more and Grace gave a full laugh, smiling widely at her Mommy and Daddy as they smiled back at her.

"She's laughing, Cas!"

Jennifer lifted the baby and rolled onto her back, letting Grace rest on her chest as she stopped laughing. Running gentle fingers over the child's head, Jennifer grinned to herself and then to Castiel who leaned down and kissed his now sleeping daughter's cheek.

* * *

"_You can reach me my railway,__  
You can reach me by trail way,__  
You can reach me on an airplane,  
You can reach me with your mind…" _

Jennifer sang their little girl to sleep that night, cradling the child in her arms as she sat on the window seat of their bedroom, Castiel watching fondly from the doorway (unbeknownst to Jennifer). The baby recognised the song from being in the womb and she gurgled happily, that tiny smile coming back as her eyes began to drift shut.

"_You can reach me by caravan,  
__Cross the desert like an Arab man,  
__I don't care how you get here,  
Just get here if you can." _

It didn't take long for Grace to be asleep, and she curled into a little ball in her mother's arms, snuggling into the warmth of her chest. Jennifer stood carefully, placing the child in the crib before locking it and tucking her in. She left one window open at the top and checked the wards that were hidden around her bedroom.

Secure.

Castiel took her hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

The couple lay on the sofa in each other's arms, kissing and caressing one another the way they did when Castiel was getting used to being intimate. Bobby, Sam and Dean had headed out to a bar for the night, while Jennifer and Castiel had some alone time.

Jennifer stopped the angel for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"You understand we can't make love just yet, don't you?" She whispered, "You remember what I explained earlier?"

Castiel nodded and kissed her again. She still, even after five weeks, had parts of her body suffering from the effects of the excruciating pain she'd endured during the labour and birth. Her stomach muscles were still a little sore and other areas…well…I won't go into. Her back was still pretty sore too which meant she wasn't as able to move around like she could when they were first together. The girl was pretty flexible, not to an extreme but enough to curve and bend her body in ways that could make a man (even an angel) melt in seconds.

As Castiel's lips met her neck and shoulders, Jennifer fought to suppress a moan. She didn't want to get too turned on because then both her and Castiel would be stuck with horniness they couldn't deal with. Memories of the things Alastair did to her began to come back too. His cold, cruel hands on the baby bump, his lips latched to her neck and chest…it all became too much to bear.

"Cas, stop…please…" She breathed, pushing the angel off of her before sitting up, "I'm sorry…I can't…"

"Jen, what's wrong?" Castiel asked, "What did I do?"

Jennifer's heart broke at the look of guilt that washed over Castiel's face.

"Nothing, baby…" she whispered, "It's not you…"

Castiel thought to what could've caused her to push him away. It wasn't the pain (not the physical at least), he knew that much. His thoughts went back to the night she was taken. They found her tight to a chair but when she awoke she didn't want to be touched. During the labour and birth it was different but as she woke up she was pushing people away.

"What happened to you?" He asked, caressing her cheek, "Did Alastair hurt you, Jen?"

Jennifer looked up into his eyes guiltily before looking away.

"What did he do?" Castiel asked, trying not to sound angry or demanding.

"Nothing really…he just…well…" Jennifer stuttered, trailing off.

"He what, Jen?" Castiel asked, gripping her arms.

"He just kissed me and things…he didn't fully rape me or anything…he touched the baby bump though and whispered cruel things to her…" Jennifer admitted, "Like told her she was going to wish she'd never been born…and she was going to see her whore of a mother pay for her sins…"

There were tears, thick, heavy tears in the girl's eyes as she remembered what he'd said.

"That bastard…" Castiel growled, "That evil, disgusting bastard."

"Cassie…" Jennifer said, "It's done now…I just get wary and scared sometimes is all…"

Castiel sighed and pulled Jennifer into a hug, holding her close and kissing her head tenderly.

Grace's crying rang out from upstairs and Jennifer jumped up to go and see to her.

"Hey, Jen…" Castiel called, the young woman turning to him as she wiped her eyes, "Smile, my darling."

Jennifer looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"We'll get through, okay?" Castiel assured her, "Just smile…please?"

Jennifer did then, so damn beautifully it made Castiel's breath catch and getting her an equally beautiful smile back from Castiel before she headed upstairs to their daughter.

-TBC-


	7. Bonds

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Seven – Bonds**

Brooke and Gabriel had moved into a house not too far away from Bobby's so they could help out with Grace if Sam, Dean and Bobby went on a hunt. As much as they offered, Castiel and assured them they were okay.

After one summer night though, Gabriel and Brooke got their chance.

It was a roasting hot night in July, so hot that Castiel and Jennifer were simply lying above the bed sheets. Castiel wore only sweatpants, while Jennifer wore a short, thin nightdress. The room was still insanely hot, even with the windows open and the doors open. Grace's crying rang out through the room and Jennifer went to get the child. Despite the angel not needing to sleep, he had grown accustom to it, as he had eating and was disturbed by the sound of Grace's cries. Castiel listened as Jennifer hushed the little girl, rocking her in her arms before settling her back into the crib and tucking her in. The baby was only clad in a thin t-shirt and a diaper, since her parents didn't want her to be too warm. The think blanket covered her bottom half while her top half was covered by the t-shirt. Jennifer climbed back onto the bed and curled up next to Castiel, snuggling into his embrace before drifting back off to sleep. A mere hour later and Grace awoke again for maybe the third time of the night.

"She must be too hot…" Jennifer said as she climbed off of the bed, lifting the baby from the crib and into her arms.

"I can't sleep either, Jen." Castiel replied, "Nor can you."

Jennifer sighed and took one of her spare pillows, placing it under the baby and laying her on it, covering her with the thin blanket from her crib.

"Looks like we'd better stay up and watch her then." Jennifer whispered, "We'll need coffee to keep awake."

Castiel clicked his fingers and a tray with a coffee maker on it appeared in the corner of the room. The baby stopped her crying and giggled, kicking her legs before settling on the pillow.

"Sleep now, Gracie…" Jennifer whispered, kissing the child's forehead while Castiel made two cups of coffee.

_**

* * *

1:56am**_

Jennifer shushed Grace as she woke up again, crying this time through hunger. Lifting the child into her arms, Jennifer slipped one of her arms out of the nightdress and pulled it down so she could feed Grace. Castiel kissed Jennifer's forehead and held the tired girl close to him as she fed their daughter. Grace made a happy gurgle when she was full and Jennifer covered herself up, turning the baby over and resting her against her shoulder to burp her.

After patting and rubbing for about thirty seconds, Grace burped a big one and Jennifer giggled.

"Wow, that was a good one." She laughed, "Let's put you back to sleep now, Sweetie Pie."

When Grace settled comfortably, the young woman stroked her hair soothingly as she sent the child off to sleep.

_**

* * *

3:12am **_

"Nappy change…" Jennifer breathed, going to get up before Castiel stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll take this one." Castiel offered, Jennifer smiling as Castiel carried the crying girl to the bathroom.

The young woman flopped back onto the pillow and covered her eyes. Tonight was a nightmare…she was so tired, but the baby kept waking up. It wasn't Grace's fault that the ridiculous heat was making her uncomfortable though, and Jennifer wanted to look after her baby so much. She thought if she could sleep for at least ten minutes she might feel a little better.

_**

* * *

4:32am**_

Jennifer was brought from her sleep as Grace woke up again, this time just from pure discomfort. Surely she'd get tired and just fall asleep eventually. Surely.

Castiel cradled the baby to his chest, whispering soft assurances to her as he held her close.

"It's alright, Gracie…hush, Sweetheart."

Jennifer could've cried because she was so tired but she didn't, she smiled and looked at her upset little girl, gently stroking her cheek with her index finger.

"Hey, Honey…it's okay, Grace, hush now, Darling."

Grace just wouldn't stop crying, so Castiel passed her to Jennifer before grabbing Grace's new favourite toy, a tiny cuddly blue bear, passing it to the little one to hold. Immediately, Grace quietened and the lullaby the bear played floated through the bedroom, the child's eyes drifting closed as she fell asleep again. Castiel took the sleeping baby from Jennifer's arms and laid her on his chest, stroking a gentle hand through Jennifer's hair to help the poor woman sleep.

_**

* * *

6:37am**_

Jennifer was yet again awoken by Grace's crying, and looked over at Castiel who actually looked really tired himself.

"We need to sleep…" Jennifer whispered, taking Grace from Castiel to rock her gently, "Gracie needs to sleep."

"I'm going to call Gabriel and Brooke." Castiel said, "I know it's early, but Gabriel won't be asleep."

Jennifer nodded and comforted the baby while Castiel called his brother.

Gabriel arrived twenty minutes later with Brooke in tow, taking Grace downstairs so the couple could sleep. Brooke took the baby and a backpack of toys while Gabriel grabbed the baby mat and one of Grace's baby rockers, just to see if she'd sleep in that. Jennifer and Castiel smiled gratefully before sighing as soon as Gabriel closed the door. The pair climbed back into bed, just covering their bottom halves with the thin sheet before snuggling up together and falling asleep.

_**

* * *

8:29am **_

Gabriel looked through the door to see the lovers still curled up beneath the sheets, both snoring softly as they tried to regain some energy to look after the baby. Placing a soundly sleeping, now-cooled-down Grace in between them, Gabriel waved his hand to cast a harmless sleeping spell over them and leaving them to it.

_**

* * *

1:27pm **_

Jennifer's dark brown eyes blinked open and met Castiel's blue ones, both of them smiling and sharing a kiss before hearing a soft gurgle between them. Looking down, the couple saw Grace's brown eyes staring right back at them, a pretty little smile on her face as she kicked her legs and flexed her fingers. She gargled something in baby-speak to them before Jennifer lifted her up slightly to rest near their faces, both of them looking at her with so much adoration that it would've made an outsider's breath hitch.

Gripping her parent's hands in her own tiny ones, Grace sealed their bond with a happy squeak before curling up in that familiar position she stayed in for nine months and drifting back off to sleep.

-TBC-


	8. First Night Out

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**A/N: **Some conversations between Castiel and Jennifer will be written in italics because they're talking telepathically.

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Eight – First Night Out**

"We'll be fine!" Sam assured the new parents as they left for their first night out (in Castiel's case, his first night out ever) since the birth of baby Grace.

Jennifer looked beautiful in dark blue. Castiel had always thought that. Her dress floated around her legs and made her waist look a little smaller, highlighting the delicious curves she had. Castiel wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans, his blue eyes shining brightly against his dark shirt.

"Go on, guys." Brooke laughed, "Have a good time."

Jennifer squeezed Castiel's hand and turned to Bobby.

"You'll call me if there's anything wrong won't you? You need anything for her then call me."

Bobby nodded and turned his daughter round.

"Go on," he said, ushering them to the door, "Have a nice night out, you idjits!"

Jennifer giggled and pulled Castiel out of the door with her.

* * *

After reaching a decent club (finally), Castiel and Jennifer moved to the dance floor.

"Remember what I taught you?" Jennifer asked as she moved closer to his ear to talk.

"I think so." Castiel replied, earning a sweet smile from his wife.

The angel slid his hands to Jennifer's hips and she moved hers around her husband's neck. Castiel pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies flush together.

"I'm impressed!" Jennifer said with a bright smile.

The couple swayed to the beat of _Science _by _The Birthday Massacre_, sharing a long, loving, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, the lovers pressed their foreheads and smiled at each other, sharing small, quick kisses. Both their minds kept trailing back to their baby girl, but they were receiving texts every hour to reassure them that she was alright. If there were five adults with her, she'd be okay.

Soon, the couple were grinding against each other, Castiel's front to Jennifer's back. Castiel's lips were caressing her shoulders, neck, cheek and temple, the fingers of their left hands entwined while their right hands were around Jennifer's waist, Castiel's beneath Jennifer's. Jennifer felt so turned on by the things Castiel had been whispering using their special way. The notions weren't even dirty, they were just romantic…and in their own way, kinda hot because Castiel was thinking them while kissing her neck and shoulders.

"_I've missed making love with you," _He said softly, _"I've missed the way your bare body feels as it moves with mine, the way you sound when I please you…" _

"_Oh, Cas…" _Jennifer moaned, but Castiel wasn't finished.

"_I've missed the look in your eyes and the expression on your face as we climax, I've missed you…everything about you…" _

"_Cas…I want you…" _Jennifer moaned, her heart thundering in her chest, _"Need you, Baby." _

"_Need you too…" _Castiel replied, _"Do you think you're able to now?" _

"_Yeah…I'm not hurting anymore." _

Stopping their dance, Castiel took Jennifer's hand and the couple left the bar, still kissing occasionally. They walked the ten minute journey home and entered the house at around 1:30am. Their lips barely touched as they headed up to their room.

Now Grace was three months old, the couple had moved her into her own room and she seemed okay sleeping alone in there. She was beginning to sleep for longer periods of time through the night too which meant Castiel (despite not needing it) and Jennifer got more rest.

Locking the bedroom door, the couple held each other close and kissed languidly, smiling into their kisses as their tongues entwined, fingers locking and unlocking before Jennifer's fingers began unfastening the buttons of Castiel's shirt. The couple kicked off their shoes and Castiel clicked his socks away, not wanting to break their passion play. A small battle for dominance began and Castiel removed Jennifer's hands from his shirt, spinning her around and pulling her close like in the club, unfastening the zip on her dress before feeling her turn in his arms, finishing opening the shirt before flexing her fingers and letting it drop to the floor. Pushing her arms from the straps of the dress, Castiel took in his lover's body as the dress fell to the floor, smiling at the beautiful body she'd still managed to keep, even after carrying a baby for nine months. Her stretch marks had gone thanks to a crème she was using and she'd been working out to get rid of the baby weight. The young woman bit her lip and moved to Castiel's jeans, unbuckling his belt and then unfastening them before kissing down his body, like he'd seen her do with Dean, and unfastened the zipper with her teeth before letting the jeans fall to the floor. Pulling down his boxers, Jennifer licked her lips and took Castiel in her mouth, the angel grabbing her hair and bending his knees slightly to refrain from collapsing. Jennifer sucked slowly and teasingly, running her tongue over his length before sucking again. She waited until he was near climax before pulling off with a wet pop, standing back up and kissing his lips. Castiel tasted himself on her tongue, almost moaning at the flavour before reaching behind Jennifer to unhook her bra, letting it fall from her body to reveal her ample breasts. The angel led her to the bed and they climbed under the covers, kissing and holding one another before Castiel kissed down her chest, down her stomach and then pulled her underwear off before slipping his hand between her legs and pushing his fingers inside. Jennifer's breath hitched and she pulled him down for a kiss as he worked magic inside her with his fingers, making the girl spasm and writhe until she almost came. Grabbing a condom, Castiel rolled it on himself before entering Jennifer with ease, slowly and carefully. The covers covered most of the lower part of Castiel's back, keeping them covered but cool. Castiel began to thrust.

* * *

"Cas…" Jennifer whispered, gripping the angel for all he was worth, "Right there…please!"

Castiel grinned into the flesh of Jennifer's neck as he thrusted again, moaning himself at the feeling of being one with his lover, his wife again.

"You're so beautiful," He breathed, "So beautiful."

"Cassie…I'm...I'm gonna…" Jennifer whimpered, turning her head and screaming the angel's name into the pillows beneath her.

Castiel followed soon after, filling the condom before collapsing on Jennifer who was shivering and whimpering though her continuing orgasm. Castiel withdrew himself to still see her breathing heavily and he could still hear her whimpering, her face buried deep in the pillow.

"Jen…?" He asked, moving closer and taking her free hand.

She moaned again and Castiel looked down to see a wet patch in an almost spray like pattern on the sheet covering the mattress. Jennifer finally looked up at him with a huge smile on her flustered face.

"See what you did?" She asked, kissing him lovingly before leaning into his ear, "You see how much you made me come?"

Castiel grinned and kissed Jennifer lovingly, taking her trembling body in his arms and holding her close.

"You're amazing," She whispered, "So wonderful."

Castiel stroked his fingers through her hair and pressed gentle kisses to her head, whispering words of love to her and lulling her to sleep.

That was one Hell of a first night out.

-TBC-


	9. Christmas Bliss

**Summary: **Sequel to 'More Than I Appear'. Castiel comes to terms with Jennifer's shocking news and has to step up to the mark. Please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Snuggles up to comfort cookie box*.

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Gabriel/OC

**

* * *

Responsibility**

**Chapter Nine – Christmas Bliss**

Castiel's blue eyes blinked open and he was met with dark brown ones, full of love, warmth and care. The angel smiled and kissed his human partner on the lips before looking down and seeing a little body in between them. He kissed his baby's head and sat up a little to get a good look at his beautiful lover.

"Merry Christmas, Castiel."

"Merry Christmas, Jennifer."

The couple shared a passionate, loving kiss and looked at their baby.

"Merry Christmas, Gracie," Jennifer whispered, "We love you."

"Merry Christmas, my angel." Castiel added, "I wonder if Santa's been to see you, huh?"

The baby gurgled and kicked her little legs before being swooped up in Jennifer's arms. She looked up at her mother adoringly and started playing with the young woman's hair.

"Is everyone else awake?" Castiel asked, Jennifer nodding and climbing out of bed, shivering with the cold, "Here, you get dressed. I'll take Grace."

Jennifer slipped on a long sleeved purple dress before taking the baby back from Castiel, letting him get dressed while she changed and dressed the baby.

* * *

Grace had received a variety of Christmas presents, toys, books, clothes, baby supplies, even a special necklace from God. The family sat around Bobby's dining table enjoying Christmas dinner, Grace sat happily on her mother's knee as the young woman fed her more solid baby food. They were weaning her now since her first tooth was coming through, the poor child had been suffering with that.

"Gracie Kay!" Gabriel called from the other side of the table, the little girl looking up as she swallowed a mouthful of food, "Who's a beautiful girl?"

Grace looked at her uncle and smiled, her little cheeks flushing as she let out a chuckle. Gabriel was fabulous with her. Definitely gonna be her fun uncle. Dean would be the protective one, Sam would be the safety conscious one and Brooke would be the cool aunt who spoiled the kid rotten.

"Do you wanna take her for a while, Gabriel?" Jennifer asked, earning a large smile from the Archangel who moved around and took the child from Jennifer, closing his eyes as the little one curled up in his arms.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered, "She's a real cutie pie, huh?"

The baby laughed and Gabriel took her over to where he and Brooke sat. Grace looked over at God who sat by Sam, and then at Sam and back to God and then at Brooke before settling back to look at her cheeky Uncle Gabriel. She gurgled something happily in baby-speak before nestling into the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

This was a sight for sore eyes. Castiel and Jennifer were asleep on the sofa, Jennifer between Castiel's legs and then on Jennifer's chest rested a sleeping Grace, who was curled up in her mother's arms. They'd prepared the dinner and cleaned up after, both exhausted from also looking after the baby. Grace woke up and her little lip trembled. Just as she was about to start crying, Brooke swept her into her arms and hugged her tight. Jennifer felt the missing warmth of her baby and panicked, sitting up suddenly, waking Castiel too. When Jennifer saw Brooke holding Grace she sighed and rubbed her eyes, climbing off of the couch.

"Is she okay?" Jennifer asked, feeling Castiel sit up next to her.

"Yeah," Brooke replied, "She was just gonna start crying so I got to her before she woke you."

"Thank you." Jennifer said with a weak smile, "Damn…never thought I'd fall asleep."

Castiel had noticed she'd not been herself recently. At first he thought it was just exhaustion from caring for Grace but there was something deeper to this, like she was coming down with something. The angel's suspicions were confirmed a mere fortnight later, just after the New Year.

* * *

"Jen," Castiel began, pouring another glass of water for his lover, "You need a drink."

He sat on the bed and placed the glass on the nightstand, getting comfortable before lifting Jennifer into his arms and resting her in his lap, cradling her in his arms before taking the glass and feeding her the water.

Grace was staying at Brooke and Gabriel's house, because there was no way Castiel and Jennifer were going to allow her to remain in an area where so many germs and antibodies were flying around. Jennifer's flushed face screwed up a little in pain and she shivered still, holding onto Castiel as sweat plastered her hair to her face.

"C-Cassie…" She whispered, "I'm f-freezing!"

"You're not, Jen…I promise you, Honey. You're sick." Castiel told her, "And you're body's over twice the temperature it should be…speaking of which…"

Taking the thermometer from the nightstand after putting the glass down, Castiel popped it in the girl's mouth and waited for it to take a reading.

76.2°C.

Cooler than last time, much to Castiel's relief, which must mean the fever is passing.

"D-don't let Alastair h-hurt me…" she whispered suddenly, "H-he burns people…h-hurts p-people."

"I won't let him hurt you, Jen." Castiel said softly, unfurling his wings and wrapping them around her as he dabbed her forehead with a cold, damp washcloth, "It's just you and me…just you and me, no-one else."

Jennifer couldn't see his wings but she knew in her heart they were there.

"W-what about G-Gracie?" She asked, panicking and trying to sit.

"She's with Gabriel and Brooke…it's alright." Castiel soothed, gently comforting her with the tips of his wings.

"W-will you s-stay with me?"

"Forever and always."

-TBC-


End file.
